No te atrevas
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: (UA) Una vez que se conozcan, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Dos personas unidas por el destino, pero con vidas difentes.


**Titulo**: No te atrevas

**Pareja:** Sakura y Sasuke.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** ¿Crees en lo accidentes?- No, ¿tú?- Tampoco- Su hija no está a la altura de mi hijo- Su hijo no merece a mi hija- Una madre y un padre capaz de cualquier cosa para que sus hijos no se conozcan, ¿Lo lograrán?

**N/A: ¡Holaaa! Me presento con una historia nueva, sé que estoy algo atrasada con mis otras historias, pido perdón de ante mano por eso. La historia trata de un Sasuke un poco más desenvuelto y una Sakura algo conflictiva. Hice las cosas algo tirantes entre ellos, y a medida que lean vana notar por qué Solo, denle una oportunidad, espero que les guste. Cualquier duda o inquietud, háganmelo saber con un review :D Les envío besotes enormes.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Capitulo 1

.

* * *

><p>Kizashi Haruno, el padre bromista y buenazo que siempre veía la vida como un reto. "Toma al toro por las astas, princesa" le recordaba a su hija cada vez que un problema le abnegaba el camino que había escogido. También era dueño de una vieja pero gigante biblioteca en el centro de Konoha y su interés y curiosidad por los libros lo hacían un erudito en la rama de la filosofía y gran parte de la historia mundial.<p>

Era un gran jugador de la vida, pero siempre con extrema precaución. Gracias a aquello vivía tranquilamente en su casa con jardín y cochera. Con cuarenta años de arduo trabajo había levantado ladrillo por ladrillo. Se podía decir que había sido un hombre afortunado, pero no toda su vida había sido color de rosas. La perdida de su esposa lo había golpeado como lo hace el balón del mariscal de campo en la secundaria al lanzar. Imprevisto, doloroso y rápido. La barrera de la vía del tren estaba descompuesta, y Megumi cruzó segura, según los testigos del momento dijeron que el tren la embistió y lo demás era demasiado horrible para describir.

Un tema aun delicado para él y su hija. Lamentablemente la vida seguía y él era el pilar de su pequeño retoño aunque ya fuera una adolescente. Podría decirse que en la actualidad, Kizashi, tenia de que estar orgulloso. Su pequeño y gran tesoro ocupaba el primer puesto. Persistente y luchadora, con un temperamento explosivo, nunca podía quedarse callada ante un acto de injusticia, amaba a los animales más que a ella misma. No dormía las horas mínimas y esenciales para el buen funcionamiento de su cuerpo, pasaba horas de la noche estudiando en su cuarto, preparando informes para la universidad.

Luego, se encontraba su hogar. No había momento en el que entrara o saliera y no ocupara en su mente el esfuerzo que le había costado levantar esa hermosa casa familiar. No era exuberante o presuntuosa, pero tenía la calidez que una familia necesitaba.

Y en tercer lugar, finalizaba su carro. Una boba sonrisa se pegó en su rostro. Era una Chevy Impala modelo sesenta y cinco. El y su "bebé" habían abordado y conquistado el corazón de Megumi, el primer y único amor, su difunta esposa. Aunque lo tacharan de anticuado por portar un automóvil tan viejo, cuando encendía su vieja Chevy, y oía el ronquido ronroneo, se sentía Toreto de "Rápido y Furioso". Su hija en repetidas ocasiones y a modo de broma le había tachado de anciano loco y arrogante.

Sakura Haruno, su única hija, había heredado el amor a la Chevy. Le costó que consiguiera el registro de conducir, pero cuando lo tuvo en mano, lo primero que hizo fue rugir el motor en la ruta. A veces era algo imprudente, superaba la velocidad permitida y Kizashi se volvía loco quitándole el permiso para manejar. Pero luego, mediante sobornos, terminaba cediéndole las llaves.

Tras dos golpes en la puerta, su jefe Fugaku ingresó a la oficina. Paralelo a la biblioteca, Kizashi era empleado administrativo de la empresa de Uchiha Fugaku. Tenía treinta y cinco años de antigüedad en su compañía. Y era uno de los pocos que había ganado la confianza de su jefe.

— Buenos días, señor Uchiha—Se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió a él.

El otro hombro suspiró con cansancio.

— Viejo amigo, los años me han oxidado los huesos, pero aún sigo intentando que solo me llames, Fugaku.

El susodicho sonrió apenado.

— Los años me han pasado factura también, pero mi profundo respeto hacia usted sigue intacto.

Fugaku palmeó su espalda y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

— ¿Cómo va eso?—Señaló a su dirección.

— He conseguido un gran arreglo con el camión de…

—Eso no, hombre. Con tu hija, ¿Qué sucedió con la idea de viajar a Suna para estudiar?

— Ah—La tristeza ensombreció su rostro—Aun persiste en esa loca idea. Es que no lo entiendo. Tiene todo aquí. Una casa, empleo, una buena Universidad, ¿Por qué la necesidad de irse tan lejos?

— Dale tiempo, Kizashi. Mira, Itachi hace cuatro años decidió estudiar en Suna, Mikoto en un principio se volvió loca, lloraba días enteros en su puerta suplicando que no se fuera. Incluso le compró el auto que él quería, pero nada fue suficiente para que permaneciera aquí. Ahora, cuatro años después y apunto de recibirse de Licenciado en Economía, piensa volver para tomar su sector en la empresa. En mi experiencia, te diría que dejes que tome la mejor decisión para ella.

—Quizás tenga razón, señor Uchiha.

— Pero si serás anciano testarudo.

Ambos rieron divertidos ante la extraña relación que tenían.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sasuke? Seguramente debe estar presionado con el ingreso a la Universidad.

De repente el rostro de Fugaku ensombreció. Kizashi se arrepintió de haber preguntado por el hijo menor dado que la relación entre ellos nunca fue la mejor. En especial desde que Itachi viajó al exterior.

— Sasuke aun permanece enfurecido con Itachi, no perdona que lo haya abandonado. Y en post de rebeldía no va a dar el examen de admisión.

Kizashi se sorprendió, Sasuke era un chico muy inteligente por lo que Fugaku contaba cada vez que se veían.

— ¿Pero por qué? Seria una verdadera lastima que no ocurriera.

— Lo sé. He pensado en mandarlo también a Suna. Quizás si hace el mismo camino que Itachi, logre motivarlo.

— Pero Mikoto se volvería loca—Ante lo dicho, Kizashi se retractó avergonzado—. Oh, cuanto lo siento, no quise decir eso.

— Está bien, Kizashi, tienes razón. Se volvería loca y acabaría con todo el papel de la casa para secar sus lágrimas. Pero prefiero comprar una papelera que alimentar a un vago bajo mi techo. Por lo que he oído de mi esposa, aparentemente Sasuke estaría saliendo con la hija del dueño de la constructora Ishi, que también viajará al exterior para estudiar. Con algo de suerte podrían ir juntos, la chiquilla Ishi y él.

Kizashi permaneció concentrado pensando en un asunto que rondaba su cabeza.

— Tienes algo en mente, conozco esa mirada—Señaló astuto Fugaku.

— Si, pero aun no lo he decidido.

— Dispara.

— Es que no estoy muy seguro.

— Ya hombre, dilo.

—Bueno… verá, si Sasuke decide viajar a Suna. Y en el hipotético caso que acepte la idea de mi pequeña en estudiar también en allí, no estaría tan intranquilo si está con alguien de confianza.

Fugaku se levantó inesperadamente. Parecía electrificado. Su mirada se había agrandado y no quitaba sus ojos de encima de Kizashi.

— Disculpe, no quise importunarlo, ha sido una muy mala idea de mi parte. Nuestros hijos no se conocen y seguramente seria un…

— Detente ahí, Kizashi—El hombre quedó sorprendido observando la interrupción de Fugaku—. Siempre creí que tu obsesión por mantener a tu hija en una burbuja no te permitiría decidir objetivamente y con claridad. Pero me has demostrado cuan equivocado estoy. Has tenido una excelente idea. No hay más que hablar. Nuestros hijos viajaran juntos a estudiar a Suna.

Tres horas después, Kizashi se encontraba sentado en el espacioso sillón ubicado en el living de la colosal mansión de su jefe.

Frente a él, su esposa Mikoto lo destripaba con la mirada mientras bebía de su te.

— ¿Así que tú has sido el hombre que maravillosamente ha dado una solución milagrosa al problema de conducta de mi hijo menor?

— Em… no señora Mikoto, no ha sido así exactamente.

— ¿No? ¿Pero no fue usted quien ha tenido la idea que su hija y mi hijo estudiaran juntos en Suna?

—Bueno, si lo hice, pero no es del todo correcto.

— Mire, señor Kizashi—Señaló con desprecio—Si piensa que mi hijo va a fijarse en su hija, esta muy equivocado. Sasuke es un Uchiha y por tanto solo una chica de su estatus podrá ser suficiente para él.

Kizashi sintió que se hundía en el mullido sillón, ¿Acaso era una pesadilla? No podía creer lo que sucedía.

— ¿Disculpe, qué intenta decir de mi hija?—Preguntó buscando la calma que se evaporaba velozmente.

— Si contabiliza la empresa de mi marido cuenta con la perspicacia suficiente para entender lo que quiero decir. Su hija no está a la altura de un chico como mi hijo Sasuke.

Kizashi se levantó al instante y dejó la taza con la mayor delicadeza posible, aun así, el ruidoso sonido fue insultante.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto y en mi propia casa?—Culpó indignada.

— ¿Cómo se atreve usted, señora? Sakura es una buena niña, educada y trabajadora, el que no esta a su altura es Sasuke—Mikoto iba a refutar pero Kizashi se adelantó—. Ni todos el dinero del mundo podrían hacer que mi hija se fije en alguien tan egoísta y dependiente como lo es su hijo, ahora si me permite—Con indignación Kizashi salió de la casa para no tener que oír nada mas de esa señora.

Mikoto refunfuñó enojada ante el irrespetuoso empleado de su marido. Fugaku ingresó a la sala enojado.

— ¿Estás contenta ahora? ¿Lograste lo que pretendías? Kizashi es un buen hombre, su hija lo es. Solo quería la seguridad de saber que su hija no iba a estar sola, tuvo que criarla solo, tuvo una vida difícil, su esposa falleció y Sakura es lo único que le queda. Has ofendido al mejor hombre que he tenido el placer de conocer, y todo por tu sentimiento egoísta de mantener a tus hijos pegados a ti.

— Pero Fugaku, esa niña no es para Sasuke. El merece algo mejor, por favor, busca dentro de tu mente algo de sentido común.

— Mujer, tú deberías de buscar sentido común dentro de tu consciencia, ¿o acaso olvidaste como nos conocimos?

Mikoto lo observó impresionada, le había herido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a recordarle aquello y solo por culpa de un empleado?

— Mikoto, sabes lo que quiero decir, no me mires así.

— No te preocupes, después de todo aun soy tu sirvienta, la que cocina y cambia tus sabanas diariamente. Esta más que claro.

— Mi amor, no quise decir eso y lo sabes.

— Ya no se que debo conocer, Fugaku. No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo sobre esto solo porque un empleado tuvo la insensata idea de hacer viajar a Suna a nuestros hijos.

Acomodó su vestido y se dispuso a salir de la sala.

— Mikoto—Frenó su paso sin voltear—Lamento mucho lo que dije, no era mi intención que te sintieras así. Pero la decisión de mandar a Sasuke a estudiar a Suna está tomada, viajará y también lo hará la hija de Kizashi, aunque tenga que rogarle al padre perdón en tu nombre. Y la decisión es irrevocable.

Cuando Mikoto volteó iracunda Fugaku había salido en busca de Kizashi.

* * *

><p>Dicen que las oportunidades ocurren una vez en la vida y nunca vuelve a repetirse la misma situación. También dicen que cocodrilo que duerme es cartera o a lo hecho, pecho, en fin, algún buen Dios debería estar observándola y luego con una voluntad solidaria darle una rápida solución a su "altercado" si valoraba dormir calida y cómoda bajo el mismo techo que su padre.<p>

Como todos los miércoles solía hacer, tomó el carro de su padre y se dispuso a viajar hacia la biblioteca familiar que tenían en el centro de Konoha. Por la mañana se encargaba de la atención al publico hasta pasado el mediodía, y luego se dirigía hacia la Universidad. La monotonía de todos los días por momentos llegaba a fastidiarla, en especial cuando llegaba algún idiota queriéndose propagar con ella, o con Hinata, la compañera que se ocupaba del turno tarde/noche.

El caso era que al fin había llegado el día miércoles, ansiaba ese día en particular porque su padre le prestaba la vieja Chevy reformada. Se sentía como pez en el agua cuando coleaba las curvas en las rotondas luego de hacer rugir el motor.

La felicidad a veces solía ser tan efímera como un vaso de Coca-cola. Estúpido ejemplo, pero no había manera que sobreviviera dicha bebida más de un minuto cerca de ella. Era adicta al maldito líquido que la hinchaba como a un sapo. Joder, ni en su mente dejaba de maldecir. Su padre vivía reprochándola, "Eres una chica, debes ser femenina, Sakura. Las mujeres bonitas como tú no maldicen" Entonces ¿Qué había salido mal con ella? Tenía el lenguaje de un camionero cuando se cabreaba. Y cuando algo salía mal, o se le caí, o simplemente la sorprendía una situación. En definitiva, siempre.

— Señorita, ¿Podría mostrarme el ultimo cupón de pago del seguro junto a su cedula y documento de identidad?

Genial, simplemente extraordinario. Había chocado la Chevy de su padre y eso era malo, muy malo. Su padre iba a matarla, con suerte.

— Oficial, ya le he dicho, no tengo los papeles. El carro es de mi padre, va a matarme cuando se entere que choqué. Prometo ser más precavida, solo déjeme ir.

— No puedo hacer eso—Detalló en la cedula de conducir el nombre de la joven—Sakura, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Dudó antes de contestar.

— Dieciocho.

Una vez más oyó el imbécil que la había chocado elevar la voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber? Venia manejando tranquilamente hasta que una loca con el cabello teñido de rosa me chocó.

Su lado combativo saltó al instante.

— ¡Que te jodan, imbécil! ¿Dónde compraste el registro? Han de estar bien locos para darte uno—Iba a ubicarlo al muy desgraciado. ¿Quién se había creído? ¿Loca y teñida? Estaba que irradiaba furia por cada poro.

— Repite eso maldita loca, porque eso es lo que eres, ¡Una loca! Ir a más de cien en esta zona es ilegal.

— Oh disculpe, no quise importunarlo, señor haz lo que yo digo no lo que yo hago. Te recuerdo que quien coleaba el carro de manera patética, por cierto, has sido tú.

— Eres tan grosera para hablar. ¿Es qué tu madre no te ha explicado que las mujeres no berrean como los hombres?

Si quedaba algo de sentido común, este se había escapado como agua entre sus dedos cuando insultó el nombre de su madre. Sin pensar las consecuencias, golpeó con su puño la boca del muchacho con fuerza. Su cabeza recibió el impacto inclinándolo hacia atrás. El muchacho estupefacto llevó la mano a esa zona y la sensación de tener agua tibia colándose entre sus dedos le avisó que no era buena señal.

El par de oficiales, agobiados y exhaustos de tener que lidiar con dos adolescentes, lograron subirlos al fin al patrullero sin necesidad de oír los insultos que se despotricaron. Casi dos horas después se encontraban firmando los papeles con datos personales del siniestro entre la chevy y el BMW. Llamó la atención lo silencioso que estaba el ambiente dado que ese par de adolescentes eran puro fuego cuando se encontraban a menos de dos metros de distancia.

— Ve a ver que sucede allí adentro. Te aseguro que no querrás toparte con padres coléricos después que sus hijos se saquen los ojos entre sí.

— Naa… déjalos que aprendan. El niño es un gilipollas de mamá, y la muchacha es una jodida gritona. Te aseguro que si tuvieras una esposa como la mía, no querrías oír un grito en todo el día.

— La jodida gritona como tú la llamas casi le voló las paletas de los dientes a el muchacho. Ve a ver por qué hay tanto silencio.

Se levantó del asiento cansado de la insistencia de su compañero—Si tanto te preocupan, ve tú. Yo saldré a fumar un cigarrillo.

— Imbécil—Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

— Te oí—Gritó del otro lado de la puesta de salida.

— Era la idea, estúpido.

— Jodete.

— A tu esposa.

— ¿Notas la diferencia que hay entre ustedes y nosotros?— Cuestionó el muchacho sentado frente a la joven. Se encontraban encerrados en una celda, esperando a que sus padres los liberaras y escuchando la "discreta" discusión entre los oficiales.

— No pienso hablar contigo—Se encontraba ofendida. No quería ni escucharlo. Detestaba la situación en la que se había metido, y sufría por suponer como se iba a sentir su padre cuando descubriera que su hija estaba presa y viera su Chevy.

— Hn. Eres obstinada y muy orgullosa—La mueca que pretendía hacer quedó trabada ante el tirón doloroso de su labio.

— ¿Acaso eres suicida, o qué? No quiero oírte. No me hables ni me mires—Con una postura algo infantil, volteó contra la pared. El muchacho creyó ver un leve puchero, algo que se le antojó demasiado adorable.

— Me gustó la forma en que tomaste la curva—Ahora que algo de ella había llamado su atención, no iba a detenerse.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Tu coleo, aceleraste cuando llegabas a la curva y clavaste el freno de mano al colear, eres buena.

Una sonrisa presumida se instaló en el rostro— Claro que soy buena, lo hago desde que tengo trece.

— ¿Trece? ¿Y tus padres lo permitían?

Suspiró al recordar a su madre y agregó—: Ellos no lo sabían, cuando mi padre llegaba de trabajar y se recostaba, tomaba las llaves a escondidas y salía a manejar sola. El almacenero y su esposa siempre amenazaban con contarle a mi padre si no dejaba de sacar el carro a hurtadillas, pero al final nunca lo hacían—Se sorprendió al notar lo que había confesado y se preguntó desde que momento había dejado de sentirse incomoda dentro de la celda. Giró y quedó frente a él. Descubrió, ya sin la dosis de ira, que el joven era realmente apuesto. Poseía el cabello con el color mas oscuro que había visto nunca, y sus ojos eran penetrantes, le costaba mantener la mirada sin que le provocara ganas de bajar la cabeza, con el color negruzco de una noche sin estrellas.

— ¿Y tu madre, ella también dormía?—La pregunta la alejó de su inspección. Se sintió tentada a contestarle que se jodiera, nuevamente, y aventarle un zapato en la cara. Aun así, decidió enfrentar la pregunta.

— Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia ocho años—Fue escueta y concisa.

Quiso reír al ver la cara de horror que puso en cuanto oyó su confesión.

— Soy un imbécil, un jodido estúpido. Antes yo… digo, lo de recién… no quise decir aquello de los modales. Discúlpame.

— Está bien, tienes derecho a ser un bastardo debes en cuando.

La observó sin saber que decir, no podía reconocer si iba a levantarse a golpearlo, o el insulto reciente había sido suficiente.

— Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Aun así… es verdad, fuiste un imbécil— Rieron al unísono, de un momento a otro el ambiente cambió, se sentían cómodos.

— ¿Comenzamos de cero?—Tendió su mano en dirección a ella—. Me llamo Sasuke.

Algo dubitativa, se inclinó un poco más y respondió el saludo—Soy Sakura.

Tomaron sus manos y se observaron a los ojos. Se sentía bien, el tacto era suave, calido. Segundos luego Sakura fue la primera en deshacer el enlace de sus manos.

La voz del oficial retumbó en la celda.

— Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. Vinieron a buscarlos.

¡Genial! Lo peor acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer, si les gustó, ya saben que hacer. Muuuak.<strong>


End file.
